There are many different types of reverse osmosis water treatment or purifying units that are presently being used. The majority of these units comprise complex structures that pass water through a reverse osmosis unit into a reservoir and then use motors, pumps or the like to pump the water from the reservoir to point of use. These units thus require pump systems or other elaborate systems for moving the treated water. Furthere these units normally comprises permanent installations that are installed into cabinets or the like adjacent sources of water, such as sinks in homes. The reverse osmosis units that are used are expensive and difficult to change in the systems. This tends to cause use of the reverse osmosis modules far beyond the point that they are still effective in treating the water.
It is thus advantageous to have a simplified reverse osmosis water treatment or purifying system, that is lightweight, has a simplified and inexpensive construction, that is a self-contained unit that does not require installation into cabinets or the like, and that provides treated water with a quick installation onto a faucet or the like and that provides water to a portable container from which the water may be easily dispensed by gravity, in the manner of water bottles.